Gracias a Kevin
by KayKay-Sama
Summary: Niall te invitó a una cita, pero gracias a Kevin la cosa no salió como lo planeado, sino que muchisimo mejor


Muy bien...esta historia me la pidió una amiga, no se si todo este en orden ya que yo no soy directioner... Si hay algún error, sorry, pero es que no pude revisarlo.

Espero que la disfruten :)

Advertencia: Sexo.

Aclaraciones:

N.A:Nombre de una amiga.

T.N:Tu nombre.

* * *

Es un día especial para tí. Tienes puesto unos jeans con una camisa de tirantes, hace mucho calor hoy. Estas escuchando música tranquilamente_, _mientras chateas con tu amiga y esperas a tu novio _Niall Horan_ para ir a tu cita con él. Dijo que quería hacer algo especial contigo. ¿Qué será? te preguntabas. Estas bastante nerviosa. Confías en él, lo amas, pero no puedes evitar sentirte nerviosa. Sigues chateando con tu amiga, quien también se pregunta que es lo que Niall quiere hacer contigo:

(N.A) es tu más fiel amiga, le puedes decir todos tus secretos a ella, sabes que nunca te defraudaria.

-(T.N), ¿en serio no te a dicho nada de lo que planea?

Suspiras, algo irritada.

-En serio,(N.A), no me dijo nada...

-Ummm ¿no crees que será "eso"?

Sientes como tu cara enrojece.

-¡(N.A)!¡Deja de hablar sobre "eso"!

Aunque no puedes ni ver ni escuchar a tu amiga, sabes que esta se esta muriendo de la risa.

-¡Pero si es algo natural!

-¡Si claro!¡Es muy vergonzoso!

-Bah...oye, mira, me tengo que ir, no me conectaré el resto del día.

-Oh...

-¡Me cuentas todo mañana, (tu nombre)!

Oh bueno...(N.A) se desconectó... Dedicaste el resto de tu tiempo a escuchar tu música y arreglarte.

Ya eran las 6:00 y todavía no llegaba. ¡Habían cuadrado a las 5:30!

Decides alimentar a _Kevin, _en realidad es de _Louis,_ pero él te pidió que la cuidarás por unos días.

Cuando terminaste de hacerlo sonó el timbre.

-!Ya voy!

Llegas hasta la puerta y te fijas por la ventana quién era.

¡Sí!¡Es Niall!

Fuiste a abrirle la puerta, para, obviamente, regañarlo por su tardanza. Aunque primero te fijaste en su ropa, una musculosa y jeans, lo de siempre.

-¡Niall!¡¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?!

-¡Lo siento mucho, cariño!¡Es que tenía que comprar algo!

Te calmas un poco, quizás sea un regalo para tí...

-¿Y que compraste?

Observas como Niall se sonroja

-Niall, ¿Estás bien? Estas rojo...

-S-sí, estoy bien, tranquila, no es nada.

-No sabes mentir.

-Lo sé... - Niall sonrié...que estará planeando - ¡Pero ya lo verás luego!

-De acuerdo...

Todavía dudabas un poco, pero confías en él, ¿Por qué no lo harías?

Ambos entran a tu cuarto y cierras la puerta detrás de tí.

-Y...¿Qué quie-¡AH! - Al parecer Kevin se escapó de su jaula, y Niall, quien le tiene terror a las palomas, cayó sobre tí en la cama.

Sientes como tu cara enrojece por segunda vez en ese día. Niall parece estar pensando en algo mientras estaba sobre tí. Eso te íncomoda.

-Ummmm, ¿Niall, podrías moverte a un lado?Estas sobre mí...

-¿Uh?, Oh, lo siento,(T.N), pero no lo haré - Tiene una sonrisa...¿pervertida, lujuriosa?

-¿P-por qué no?

-Porque esto es lo que quería.

-¿P-para qué?

Niall enrojeció. ¿Eso qué significa? Acaso él...¿¡Él quiere hacer "eso"?!

-¿Qué crees? - Niall comienza a besarte el cuello, estas más roja, si eso es posible.

-N-Niall...- Gimes su nombre, eso se siente tan bien...

-D-dime(T.N),¿Q-quieres p-perder tu virginidad conmigo? - ...¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Ngh~S-sí, Niall~ - Niall sonríe y comienza a jugar como el boton de tu pantalón, mientras besa tu cuello, bajando hacia el pecho.

-¿Puedo quitarte esto? - Señala tu camisa, y aún sin que respondieras te la quita. Te tapas los pechos con los brazos, avergonzada.

-No, no te tapes - Retira delicadamente tus brazos y acaricia tu pecho. Gimes un poco. Vuelve a besarte mientras que juega con tus pechos. Ahora eres tu quién toma la iniciativa. Le quitas la musculosa, casi rompiéndosela.

-Alguien está impaciente~

-Cállate, que tú comenzaste todo - Te desabotonaste el pantalón y te lo quitaste, ciertamente estás muy impaciente. Niall también se quito su pantalón y pudiste ver su miembro por debajo de su interior, estaban muy excitados.

El se sentó en la cama y tú te pusiste de rodillas frente a él, le bajaste los interiores sin decir nada.

-(T.N), ¿L-lo v-vas a h-hacer?

Tu asientes y lentamente metes su miembro en su boca, el gime fuertemente.

Que ruidoso.

Te gusta eso.

Movias tu lengua alrededor y se lo chupabas, seguiste así hasta que se vino en tu boca.

-L-lo siento

-Eres delicioso~ - Niall está más que rojo.

Te acostaste sobre la cama y ensalivaste dos dedos.

-¿Que estás haciendp, (T.N)?

-M-me preparo... - Metiste los dedos en tu entrada lentamente, cuando te acostumbraste los moviste más rápido y gemías muy fuerte. Niall se excitaba aún más.

-L-listo... - Niall se puso sobre tí.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?

-S-sí... - Niall te penetró lentamente, cerrabas con fuerza los ojos, dolía un poco.

-¿M-me detengo?

-N-no...s-sigue... - Niall Siguió penetrando hasta que estubo todo dentro, para comenzar a dar pequeñas estocadas. Ambos gemian el nombre del otro fuertemente, el calor los envolvían, como si estuviesen en llamas. Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo hasta que para ambos, le final llegó.

-T-te amo, Niall...

-Y yo a tí (T.N) - Y se durmieron abrazados, cubiertos por una manta.

¿Y Kevin? Pues observó todo, pobre paloma.

FIN


End file.
